With respect to internal components used for vehicles, at home and the like, skin-fitted foam molding members having three layer structure including skin layer—foam body layer—core material layer are used in many occasions. The skin-fitted foam molding member constitutes a molded article by filling a foam body between a core material and a skin which are disposed in a forming mold and then integrating them. For preventing the foam body from leaking from between the skin and the core material in the production of the skin-fitted foam molding member (refer to Patent Literature 1), a seal portion is formed.